1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for arranging a plurality of images in an electronic album in a preferred sequential order.
2. Description of the Related Art
The widespread use of digital cameras and camera-equipped cellular telephones in recent years has sparked rapid development in the field of digital photography. This has given rise to a trend toward the use of an ‘electronic album’ comprising a photo album composed of digital photographs stored on a computer.
In a conventional electronic album, the order of photographs is fixed according to the order of photo-taking or the like. Furthermore, in order to change the image order to a preferred order, the user must manually instruct the movement of images that extend across pages, which may be inconvenient. Moreover, a sufficiently innovative approach has not been taken with regard to the number of images allocated to each page.